


Когда мы умерли

by Funerals_of_Peggy_Carter_and_Marvel_2020, koganemushi



Series: тексты G - PG-13 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funerals_of_Peggy_Carter_and_Marvel_2020/pseuds/Funerals_of_Peggy_Carter_and_Marvel_2020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi
Summary: По официальной версии, Капитан Америка и Зимний Солдат погибли, пытаясь спасти Нью-Йорк от вторжения Нового Альтрона, который так некстати для властей и Тони Старка явился из небытия.У фика есть продолжениеМаленькая смерть
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: тексты G - PG-13 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617370
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Когда мы умерли

Когда Стив вышел из душа, Баки что-то увлеченно рассматривал в своем планшете. Царапины и ссадины на его лице уже полностью затянулись. О прошедшей битве напоминала только широкая розовая полоса заживающей кожи, переходящая с шеи на правое плечо, в том месте, где еще пару дней назад зиял глубокий порез. Баки устроился на высоком барном стуле, поджав под себя одну босую ногу, а второй раскачивал в воздухе, как мальчишка, и, кажется, не замечал совершенно ничего вокруг. Даже на появление Стива никак не отреагировал, хотя подошла его очередь мыться.

Ванна в отеле оказалась маленькой и не вмещала двух суперсолдат одновременно, поэтому после первой неудачной попытки принять душ вдвоем, мыться приходилось по очереди. Чему, помнится, Баки очень возмущался буквально прошлой ночью. Но сейчас он был полностью поглощен чтением. Что могло его так заинтересовать?

Стив подошел к нему, намеренно громко шлепая ногами по полу, осторожно обнял за плечи и поцеловал в небритую щеку. От этого легкого прикосновения Баки расплылся в улыбке, но взгляда от планшета не поднял. С какой целью в номере отеля оказались барные стулья при отсутствии даже подобия барной стойки, оставалось загадкой. Да какая разница, Стив не собирался смотреть в зубы дареному коню. Обнимать Баки, когда он сидел вот так, было особенно удобно.

– От тебя несет мятной свежестью, – пробурчал Баки, не отрываясь от чтения.

– Молчал бы, ты вообще еще зубы не чистил.

– А все потому, что кто-то, я не буду показывать пальцем, из соображений экономии...

– Из соображений маскировки, Бак, – праведно возмутился Стив.

– Неважно – из каких именно соображений, – парировал Баки. – Важно, что этот кто-то выбрал самый дешевый мотель, который только можно было найти. Тут крошечные ванные, развернуться нельзя!

– Зато тут нас никто не узнает.

– Стиви, – Баки наконец поднял взгляд от планшета и потянулся за нормальным поцелуем. Чистил он зубы или нет, отказываться Стив не собирался. Даже несмотря на съеденную ночью пиццу с чесноком. Когда они отстранились друг от друга, Баки блаженно улыбнулся и как ни в чем ни бывало продолжил: – Так вот, Стиви. Мы с тобой уже три недели мертвы. Поисковые мероприятия свернуты. Между прочим, завтра торжественные похороны. Никто нас больше не узнает.

В этом он был прав. Официально Капитан Америка и Зимний Солдат погибли, пытаясь спасти Нью-Йорк от вторжения Нового Альтрона, который так некстати для властей и на беду Тони Старка явился из небытия. Стиву и Баки вся ситуация пошла лишь на пользу: катастрофа застигла их в здании секретной тюрьмы, куда Баки доставили люди генерала Росса перед финальным заседанием суда по делу Зимнего Солдата. К тому моменту у Стива, конечно, уже был наготове план побега. Но обрушившийся потолок камеры и проникшие в провал вооруженные роботы в сверкающей броне значительно упростили дело. Если бы не жертвы среди гражданских, Стив мог бы сказать, что вообще ни о чем не жалеет. Но они с Баки сделали все, что могли, и даже чуть больше возможного, чтобы остановить вторжение. И едва не расплатились за это собственными жизнями, когда заманили Нового Альтрона на военную базу, чтобы взорвать. Первая часть этой затеи им даже удалась, но с взрывом вышло не слишком удачно. Боеприпасов на базе оказалось несколько больше, чем они рассчитывали. Они едва унесли ноги и оба схлопотали взрывной волной, да так, что Стив пришел в себя только к вечеру. И то лишь потому, что очнувшийся чуть раньше Баки принялся откапывать его из цементной крошки и камней, обрушившихся на них при взрыве.

Прямой путь на поверхность перекрывали сотни тонн камней и покореженного металла, и выбраться из-под завала сперва удалось только на заброшенную ветку метро. Израненные и усталые, они долго брели в темноте, освещаемой лишь непонятно как выжившим при взрыве одноразовым телефоном Стива, пока не обнаружили ведущую наверх колодезную лестницу. К тому моменту, как они выбрались из тоннеля, улицы уже давно погрузились в ночной сумрак. Однако никогда не спящий Нью-Йорк бодрствовал в эту ночь по особой причине. На большом рекламном экране транслировались срочные новости: Альтрон повержен, Капитан Америка и считавшийся до этого момента преступником Зимний Солдат погибли, спасая город. По иронии их битву с Новым Альтроном и взрыв на базе заснял вертолет телекомпании «Фокс Ньюс». Той самой, которая еще несколько дней назад активно настраивала народные массы на то, что в деле Зимнего Солдата может быть лишь один приговор – смертный. А теперь, судя по всему, не менее активно требовала, чтобы Джеймс Б. Барнс посмертно получил медаль за отвагу.

В ту ночь Стив впервые в новом веке услышал, как Баки смеется. До слез, запрокинув голову и размазывая выступившие на щеках слезы. Стив смеялся рядом с ним. А потом поцеловал. В почти таком же темном переулке, где когда-то давно они целовались в тридцатых, рискуя головой. Стив и Баки, не сговариваясь, продолжили свой путь к тайнику с одеждой и всем необходимым, что Стив готовил для побега.

Официально Капитан Америка и Зимний Солдат остались погребены под бетонными плитами.

Три недели спустя ничего не изменилось. Спасательные мероприятия на разрушенной базе сменились поисками тел, которые вскоре тоже завершились. По официальной версии останки погибших героев сгорели при взрыве. В это время «погибшие герои» меняли отель за отелем, залечивали раны, отсыпались и целовались каждую свободную минуту. А по вечерам опустошали оставленные Баки еще после падения хеликерриеров тайники. Нью-Йорк и вся страна скорбели по Капитану Америке, а кое-кто – и по Зимнему Солдату, который теперь в сознании людей стал если не героем, то сподвижником героя. Уже была назначена дата официального прощания. Наташа, наверняка не поверившая в их гибель, несколько раз пыталась выйти на связь. Стив хотел было ответить на ее послания, но с сожалением был вынужден признать – с прошлым придется проститься полностью раз и навсегда.

И хотя хвостов за ними так и не обнаружилось, расслабляться было рано. Тем примечательнее, что Баки увлеченно рассматривал... подборку «Самые сексуальные фотографии Капитана Америки»?! Стив аж воздухом подавился и закашлялся, когда увидел заголовок. Лохматый придурок с нечищенными зубами только заржал и похлопал его металлической рукой, но не по спине, как полагалось в таких случаях, а по завернутому в полотенце бедру.

– Ну-ну, полегче, приятель. Могут же быть у простого парня простые удовольствия? – он снова засмеялся, за что тут же схлопотал щелчок по носу.

Хотя Баки и не признавался, но Стив был уверен, что тот получил тяжелое сотрясение при взрыве и еще не полностью оправился. Поэтому подзатыльники, даже шуточные, пришлось оставить до лучших времен.

– Это что такое? – Стив таращился в планшет, но все никак не мог вникнуть в суть статьи.

– Это – дань павшему герою. Общественность выбирает самую сексуально привлекательную фотографию Капитана и, как ты мог заметить по количеству комментариев, активно делится друг с другом мнениями.

– Мда, – Баки насмешливо изогнул брови, явно не впечатленный красноречием Стива. При этом его льдисто-синие глаза искрились смехом. Никакого сострадания! Это не его ягодицы сейчас обсуждают сотни или даже тысячи пользователей интернета. – Ладно, Бак, и к какому варианту склоняешься ты сам?

– Какому еще варианту?

– Какую фотографию Стива Роджерса ты считаешь самой сексуальной?

Если вопрос и застал его врасплох, замешкался Баки всего на секунду. Вопреки ожиданиям, он закрыл окно со статьей и открыл папку с фотографиями. С экрана планшета на Стива смотрело его собственное порядком потрепанное лицо. Кажется, оно было сделано в одну из первых ночей их новой жизни, в отеле Бронкса. На фотографии Стив спал, подложив под щеку правую руку с перебинтованной кистью. Вся левая половина лица, повернутая к объективу, заплыла и представляла собой один сплошной кровоподтек. Левая, помнится, выглядела не сильно лучше. И это уже не говоря об опаленных волосах и отсутствующих как класс бровях...

– Вот эту?!

– Вот эту, – спокойно сказал Баки, поворачиваясь к Стиву. – Потому что на ней – Стив Роджерс. А там, – он кивнул на планшет, – Капитан Америка. Он мертв. А ты жив, Стиви.

Баки осторожно провел кончиками пальцев по правому виску Стива, где, они оба это знали, кости были сломаны обрушившимися при взрыве обломками здания, но уже почти срослись.

К черту нечищенные зубы и утреннее дыхание. И вообще все на свете. Ничто не могло помешать Стиву целовать Баки столько, сколько он пожелает. Теперь – уже точно ничто. Из прошлой жизни у Стива оставалось лишь одно незавершенное дело.

***

Рассвет следующего дня застал их в маленькой кофейне на окраине Бруклина.

– Кажется, я окончательно рехнулся. – Баки поглубже натянул козырек бейсболки и отправил в рот очередную ложку мороженого. Вид он при этом имел донельзя довольный, хоть и откровенно заспанный. Даже под электронной маской, меняющей черты лица, Стив легко узнавал знакомую в мельчайших подробностях мимику. Собранные в небрежный хвост волосы и выглядывающий из-под худи ворот майки, в которой Баки спал этой ночью, красноречиво свидетельствовали о том, что он думает об идее тащиться куда-то спозаранку. Чтобы успеть на «мероприятие», как метко обозвал торжественные похороны Баки, вставать пришлось в шесть. И нельзя сказать, что большую часть ночи они оба спали. Совсем наоборот. Потому Стив решил задобрить своего небритого демона сна и разрушений порцией кофе с мороженым. В одном из хипстерских кафе, которые теперь раскинулись по всему Бруклину, они и устроились. На то время, пока Стив и Баки оба были заняты поглощением десерта, между ними установилось хрупкое перемирие. Время которого неотвратимо подходило к концу, как и порция мороженого.

Стив с сожалением отодвинул опустевшую вазочку и поднял взгляд на Баки.

– Откуда такие выводы?

– Потому что я вечно ввязываюсь в твои авантюры, из которых никогда ничего путного не выходит, – Стив было напрягся, но Баки поймал его взгляд и продолжил с лукавой улыбкой на испачканных мороженым губах: – При самом удачном раскладе я всего лишь застреваю в дырке в заборе!

Стив не ожидал, что вопреки всему, что неподъемным грузом лежало у него на совести, Баки вспомнит, как они, еще совсем мелкие, решили срезать путь домой через проулок, перегороженный высоким забором. Точнее – через дыру в этом заборе, в которую Стив благодаря телосложению протиснулся, а Баки – застрял.

– Сто лет же почти прошло!

– Не сто, а всего девяносто, – несмотря на деланно суровый тон, в глазах Баки плясали черти. Он имел право поставить Стиву в вину столько всего. Не удержал, не искал, не прыгнул с поезда следом, в конце концов. Хотя мог бы. Стив достаточное число раз приземлялся с многометровой высоты без парашюта, чтобы знать наверняка – он бы не только выжил, но и остался боеспособен. В том, что случилось с Баки, была и его вина. Целых семьдесят лет неискупимой вины. Но Баки смотрел на него, словно ничего не поменялось и они снова – мальчишки, перед которыми простираются пыльные подворотни Бруклина и весь мир лежит у их ног. – Зато я на сто лет вперед запомнил нагоняй от матери за порванные штаны.

– Которые пришлось зашивать мне, – улыбаясь в ответ, напомнил Стив: – Потому что ты иголку в руках в жизни держать не умел. А между прочим, это было твое наказание.

– Это было справедливо, твоя же была затея! И ты, на все руки мастер, так и не научился готовить. Те сэндвичи, которые ты сварганил вчера на ужин, вызывают у меня оправданные подозрения. Чует мое сердце, если бы не сыворотка...

– Да иди ты, – беззлобно отмахнулся Стив. – Мои планы всегда срабатывали.

– Особенно когда ты тренировал меткость. Помнишь?

Стив помнил. Уши горели до сих пор. Он тогда только начал читать «Искусство ведения войны» и поставил себе цель – стать настоящим воином. Поэтому начал с того, что расставил пустые банки на длинной доске позади школы для того, чтобы развить меткость. Говоря по правде, Баки воодушевился ничуть не меньше него самого и метал обломки кирпича по банкам без единого промаха. В отличие от Стива, который не смог попасть ни в одну мишень, зато разбил окно кабинета английского языка, выходившее прямиком на их импровизированное стрельбище. Однако когда к ним выскочил злой как черт и такой же пьяный сторож, Баки не убежал. Хотя мог бы, его здоровые легкие и крепкие ноги позволяли быстро бегать. Вместо этого Баки даже не стал оправдываться, что стекло разбил не он, и разделил наказание со Стивом. Коридор на втором этаже они отмывали всю неделю в четыре руки.

Долгое время эти воспоминания хранились на самых задворках памяти, как старые фотографии в жестяной коробке на дне шкафа – жалко выкинуть и одновременно больно смотреть. Но теперь, когда Баки снова был рядом... Изменившийся, с пронизывающим, тяжелым взглядом и горьковатыми шутками, но удивительным образом сохранивший самого себя. Оставшийся живым, несмотря ни на что.

– А как же походы в кино через чердак соседнего здания в двадцать пятом? – собственный голос показался Стиву неожиданно хриплым.

– Нас чуть не поймали, а ты, убегая, едва не свалился с крыши и выбил себе зуб.

– Но до того раза хорошо же было, – отозвался Стив и подмигнул Баки, вдруг чувствуя себя тем самым мальчишкой, каким был в двадцать пятом. – А зуб был молочный и все равно шатался.

– Мозг у тебя шатался, – буркнул Баки. – А последние события его расшатали окончательно.

Теперь мороженое кончилось и у него. Стив было подумал заказать ему вторую порцию, но Баки, поймав его взгляд, покачал головой. – Если ты так хочешь успеть, то нам пора выходить.

– Не ты ли говорил, что тебе это не интересно.

– Мне неинтересно, но ты заладил, – Баки понизил голос и огляделся по сторонам, но, за исключением скучающего баристы за стойкой, в кафе было пустынно, – что такая возможность выпадает единственный раз в жизни.

Стив хмыкнул себе под нос, оставил под пустой кружкой чаевые и первым поднялся со своего места. Даже не оборачиваясь, он знал, что Баки последует за ним.

Спорить на тему целесообразности посещения собственных похорон Баки начал сразу же, как только Стив озвучил эту светлую со всех сторон идею, то есть почти неделю назад. Самым главным его аргументом, помимо общей бредовости затеи, разумеется, стала безопасность. И тут он в полной мере смог оценить правдивость выражения «сам вырыл себе яму». Стив обернул его собственные слова против него же. Раз они официально настолько мертвы, что для них назначили торжественные похороны и открытие монумента, значит, среди живых их искать не будут. Кроме того, вряд ли хоть кому-то придет в голову, что свежезахороненные герои не только разгуливают в мире живых, но и присутствуют на собственных проводах. Где-то между опустошением схрона наличных и фальшивых документов в одной из опор Бруклинского моста и сексом на скрипучей койке очередного мотеля Баки даже поверил, что так и есть.

Что нервировало его гораздо больше вопроса безопасности, так это истинная причина, по которой Стива так тянуло посмотреть на глыбы мрамора, которые должны были воздвигнуть в его честь в Бруклине. Стив оставил щит дважды. В буквальном смысле – под обломками взорвавшейся базы, в переносном – гораздо раньше, когда принял решение бежать вместе с Баки, если приговор по делу Зимнего Солдата окажется обвинительным. Но был ли он действительно готов к этому? Не шел ли на поводу у сложившейся из-за Баки ситуации? И что самое главное – когда Стив поймет, что такая жизнь не для него, как скоро он пожалеет о принятом решении?..

Перед тем как направиться к выходу, Баки быстро оценил обстановку снаружи через большое панорамное окно – ничего подозрительного. Внутри кафе тоже было спокойно. Лишь бариста, до этого момента лениво вытиравший бокалы салфеткой, теперь беззастенчиво разглядывал Стива. Или задницу Стива. Его Стива. Заметив тяжелый взгляд Баки, он не только не смутился, но вдруг расплылся в улыбке, одобрительно кивнул и показал большой палец. На секунду Баки зажмурился. Мир все-таки сильно изменился с сороковых. А Стив подвергся не меньшей смене имиджа за прошедшую неделю. Кто бы мог подумать, что легкая небритость, очки с затемненными стеклами и мешковатая одежда способны превратить знаменитого Капитана Америку в ничем не примечательного обывателя. Ну, хорошо, примечательного, но не узнаваемого. Вряд ли Стив когда-нибудь перестанет выделяться среди толпы. Мельком взглянув на его удаляющуюся в направлении выхода спину, Баки самодовольно посмотрел на баристу и улыбнулся. Некоторые изменения и впрямь происходили к лучшему.

– Твой парень? – кивнул бариста в сторону закрывшейся за Стивом двери.

Баки улыбнулся еще шире и, как надеялся, еще самодовольнее. Когда-то в тридцатых, если на людях, совершенно случайно, их со Стивом руки или плечи соприкасались, ему казалось, что заалевшие щеки выдадут их обоих с головой. Что из-за одного слишким пылкого взгляда, неосторожного жеста или излишней наблюдательности соседей он навлечет на Стива, на всю свою семью страшную кару. Потом, в двадцать первом веке, те несколько спокойных месяцев, пока Земо не слил информацию о Зимнем Солдате в сеть, они держались на людях в рамках приличий. Сперва не желали предавать огласке еще хрупкие, только возрождающиеся отношения. Стив был не против, но Баки, что бы ни говорил, как бы ни бодрился, хотел оставить для него возможность жить спокойно, без тени Зимнего Солдата за спиной, без вечной оглядки через плечо. А потом все полетело к чертям. Баки всегда знал, что так и случится рано или поздно. Он надеялся только, что не утянет Стива за собой на дно. Чего он не предполагал, так это насколько мало тому оказалась нужная такая «спокойная жизнь». Кажется, в ходе судебного процесса они ругались даже через тюремную решетку. Потому что Баки по глазам Стива сразу же понял, что именно тот задумал и насколько далеко готов пойти.

«До самого конца, каким бы он ни был», – сказал Стив, когда на Баки надевали усиленные магнитные наручники.

А теперь, когда Капитан Америка и Зимний Солдат вдруг остались позади, оказалось неожиданно приятным, что люди замечают, как они близки.

– Да, – осторожно ответил Баки, будто пробуя слова на вкус. – Он мой. Парень.

– Похож на какую-то знаменитость, – заметил бариста. Баки вздрогнул. По вспыхнувшей искре интереса стало понятно, что его реакция не укрылась от баристы. – Он футболист, нет, актер...

Баки как мог равнодушно пожал плечами.

– Актер! Еще какой актер! Когда я спрашиваю, куда делся весь зефир, он рассказывает, что в кухню вбежала большая дикая гиена, выхватила пакет прямо из его рук и, дьявольски хохоча, скрылась в неизвестном направлении. Я тоже сомневаюсь не актер ли он. Такая драма...

– А это не он тогда с Кардашьян... – продолжал бариста, совершенно его не слушая. – А! Точно! Вомбаты! Он спасал вомбатов из полыхающих лесов Австралии! Видел это шоу на прошлой неделе.

В своей жизни Стив спас много невинных душ, но вряд ли среди них затесались вомбаты. Баки вообще сильно сомневался, знает ли он, что это за звери такие и как они выглядят. Стив мало интересовался зоологией, хотя, безусловно, заметь он несчастное животное в кольце огня, бросился бы спасать его вне зависимости от того, как оно называется или выглядит.

Сочтя за благо оставить любопытного баристу наедине с его выводами, Баки выскользнул из кофейни.

– Ты чего так долго? Не наелся и решил взять порцию с собой? – сам Стив, разумеется, не обращал внимания на то, как реагировали на него окружающие. Или действительно не замечал, или хорошо делал вид. Вопреки расхожему мнению, он умел скрывать информацию и неплохо лгал, особенно когда боялся правды. Когда Баки в тридцатых обнаружил его карандашные наброски обнаженной мужской натуры, он целую неделю настаивал, что это просто для тренировки, на них изображен не Баки и вообще в изображении эрегированного члена нет совершенно ничего эротического. И только потом набрался духу Баки поцеловать.

Ответа на вопрос не требовалось, поэтому Баки просто заснул руки в карманы и зашагал рядом, легко попадая со Стивом в ногу. Идти было недалеко. Поскольку тела так и не были найдены (Стив от души посмеялся над этой формулировкой в новостях), памятник Капитану Америке и его боевому товарищу (над этой формулировкой смеялся уже сам Баки) решили установить не на Арлингтонском кладбище, а в Бруклине. Поэтому теперь их путь лежал к скверу неподалеку от места, где раньше стоял дом, в котором они жили в тридцатых. Кое в чем Стив был прав. Его планы работали, пусть и не всегда так, как он рассчитывал изначально. По крайней мере, к предполагаемому побегу из зала суда он подготовился основательно. Даже раздобыл где-то синтетическую кожу, которая теперь плотно облегала левую руку Баки, делая ее неотличимой от настоящей. Вдруг Стив, если и не был готов к той жизни, которую выбрал, отказавшись от щита, все-таки сделал это осознанно? Какова вероятность, что он не пожалеет о том, что оставил позади? И сможет ли один Баки заменить собой все?

Стив будто мысли читал: несильно толкнул его плечом, выводя из задумчивости, и улыбнулся, когда Баки ответил тем же. Как в старые добрые времена. Сколько раз один из них, а то и оба, из-за таких игр оказывались в пыли на асфальте или по щиколотку в луже – не сосчитать. Пару раз даже врезались в столб или пожарный гидрант. А сейчас от столкновения с кем-то из них больше рисковал столб, чем они сами. Эта мысль вдруг развеселила Баки. Они шли теми же улицами, которыми ходили когда-то давно. И пусть все вокруг стало другим: выше, громче, ярче, опаснее. Стив остался прежним. Редкостным придурком! Подумать только – они идут на собственные похороны, на которые их даже не звали.

– Ты придурок, – негромко сообщил Баки.

– От тупицы слышу, – моментально откликнулся Стив, сверкнув улыбкой.

– Как вспомню, куда мы идем, так даже возразить ничего не могу.

– А мы уже не идем, мы пришли.

Стив кивнул на возвышающийся впереди постамент, укрытый белой тканью, и пока что пустую трибуну рядом, вокруг которой сновали настраивающие оборудование техники. Наверняка будет множество камер. Сомнения, что им стоило здесь показываться, вернулись с новой силой. Даже несмотря на электронные маски на лицах, которые они оба активировали еще утром, на выходе из комнаты мотеля. Риск был слишком велик. И все ради чего? Посмотреть на глыбу мрамора? С другой стороны, одним безумием больше, одним меньше – не все ли равно.

Правда, на соседней крыше могла бы разместиться удобная позиция для снайпера. Почему – могла бы? Наверняка небольшой сквер просматривался снайперами с окрестных домов до последнего дюйма. А среди толпы собравшихся зевак легко могли скрываться не только военные, но и боевики Гидры. Или любой другой организации, которой может потребоваться Капитан Америка и Зимний Солдат. Кроме того, электронные маски наверняка не такая редкая игрушка, чтобы ей не воспользовались десятки разных агентств.

Баки так увлекся отслеживанием потенциальных противников и путей к отступлению, что вздрогнул, когда Стив взял его ледяную ладонь в свою. От точки контакта по правой руке вверх волнами разливалось тепло. Мгновенно подскачивший пульс постепенно выравнивался. В новом веке в Бруклине на двух мужчин, держащихся за руки, обращали внимания не больше, чем на вазоны с цветами вдоль тротуара. Некоторое время Баки просто стоял, смотрел по сторонам и старался дышать в такт дыханию Стива. Тот не двигался, просто удерживал его ладонь, как якорь – лодку у пристани, и молчал.

Он заговорил, только когда Баки переплел их пальцы и потянул его к трибуне, вокруг которой уже собралась толпа.

– Уверен?

– Идем, а то лучшие места займут.

Не хотелось это признавать, но Стив оказался прав. Было в этом что-то успокаивающее. Стоять неузнанным среди толпы и наблюдать за торжественной церемонией прощания. Большую часть пафосных речей официальных лиц Баки пропустил мимо ушей. Как только он убедился, что кругом относительно безопасно, все его внимание обратилось к Стиву. Тот, казалось, вообще не смотрел на скрытый тканью постамент и трибуну, зато незаметно осматривал собравшихся людей. Сперва Баки решил, что он тоже проверяет возможные угрозы и пути к отступлению, и напрягся. Но вскоре понял: Стив просто смотрит на людей, запоминая момент и выражения лиц простых жителей Нью-Йорка, которые пришли проститься... с ним. С ними обоими. Потому что каким-то чудом Дж. Б. Барнс не только был посмертно оправдан, но и приставлен к награде за заслуги перед городом, также посмертно. И точно так же внимательно, как Стив следил за толпой вокруг них, Баки следил за ним самим, стараясь не пропустить что-то очень важное.

Стив прощался. С трибуны как раз вещал мэр, говоря что-то там про доблесть и способность идти до конца во имя своей цели, когда до Баки вдруг дошло – Стив по-настоящему отпускал то, чем жил все эти годы. Вот для чего он пошел на собственные похороны. Попрощаться с самим собой и отпустить. Сколько ни всматривался, Баки не смог разглядеть на его лице ни тревоги, ни растерянности. Только спокойную уверенность человека, который все для себя решил. А следовать данному себе слову Стив умел как никто другой.

Когда на сцену выбрался Тони Старк, подволакивая закатанную в фиксатор ногу, Стив потянул Баки в сторону выхода из сквера. По всей видимости, наблюдать за тем, как сдернут ткань с постамента, он не собирался с самого начала. Значит, у Баки тем более не осталось причин тут задерживаться. Пока они осторожно пробирались через толпу и непрестанно извинялись за оттоптанные ноги, Стив не обернулся назад ни разу. Усиленный микрофоном голос Старка вещал, что для памятной скульптуры был взят один из обломков с базы. Стив так и остался стоять спиной, даже когда на самом краю сквера Баки остановился, чтобы хотя бы издали взглянуть на памятник – огромный кусок цементной плиты с глубоко засевшим в нем щитом. Чуть ниже бликовала на солнце табличка, но рассмотреть надпись с такого расстояния не могло помочь даже суперсолдатское зрение. Да и какая разница, что там было написано?

Когда Баки повернулся к Стиву, тот смотрел на пустынный по сравнению со людным сквером тротуар между домами с нечитаемым лицом, словно видел перед собой не улицу и мелькающие по дороге автомобили. А что?

– Куда смотришь? – Баки слегка толкнул его плечом в плечо, и Стив отмер. Взгляд куда-то за тысячу миль отсюда сменился привычной ухмылкой и прищуром из-под заново отросших бровей. Спасибо сыворотке, потому что с опаленными бровями Стив выглядел просто ужасно. Он уже собрался открыть рот, чтобы ответить, когда Баки накрыл его губы ладонью: – Только посмей сказать, что в будущее – и я тебя стукну. Левой рукой.

Судя по пляшущим в ясных глазах чертенятам, Баки, как и всегда, угадал верно. Именно это Стив и собирался сказать.

– Вперед, – ответил он, когда Баки наконец убрал руку. – Я смотрю вперед.


End file.
